People continually try to learn new skills. Some people like to learn new skills for themselves, while others need or desire to learn new skills to advance their careers. Whatever the motivation in the desire to learn new skills, people may have trouble determining what is necessary to acquire the skill(s) they desire. For example, a person may not understand which courses act as prerequisites for the desired skill, at what proficiency a person should be at before attempting to learn the desired skill, what gaps a person should address to achieve the skill, what learning materials are associated with attaining the desired skill, and the like. As another example, a person may know the skill they desire to learn, but may not know where to start and what learning path to following, in learning that new skill.